Love on 911
by Spartan 53
Summary: The title says it all. My first Romance fic. If it isnt that good tell me how to make it better.


**Hello everyone, this is my first romance story so it might not be that good. I am also in a car heading for Seattle so thats another reason.**

(Intro)

Gumball Watterson had just turned 18. It was the age his parents finally got a break from all the hassle he once caused. He was more mature and had a job in the World Trade Center. It was a simple job; cooking burgers and fries, making sure people got their orders on time. He was honest and had made many friends in his work space. But that would all change on September 11, 2001.

(9/11/01)

(Gumball's POV)

'Ah what a beautiful day', I thought to myself as I got into my car. I sat there for a second, thinking about how far I was in my life. I was almost an adult, and ready to move out of the house I had so many memories in. I already started packing and found a small apartment not too far from my place of my place of work, the World Trade Center. I had been an employee of Burger Shack for 2 years there, earning a minimum wage.

I started the engine of my Ford Challenger (A present for getting my drivers license) and pulled out of the drive way. I saw Anias in the window waving at me. I waved back. My other sister, Lexy wasn't there though. Her luck in finding a job was better than mine. She is the youngest damb secretary of the White House ever. I think I saw Darwin in the window, with his eyes glued to his phone. I sigh. Mom should have never got him that. Ever since the phone got into the picture, we've been distant. He would always be texting or playing Tetris, and would never want to hang out with me. If the phone ran out of batteries he would cry like a newborn baby until it was recharged. **(A/N, The type of phone we are talking about here is one of those flip phones. This is not the time of the I-Phone)**

I shift the car into 'Drive' and head off. There wasn't much traffic today, so I could head to Star-Bucks and get a coffee. I don't know why I started drinking it, it always tasted bitter, but it helped when I was tired. I get to the Trade Center with only a few minutes left to get to work. I had to run to the elevator, jumping over baby carridges, boxes, and other things. I get to the elevator and mash the 'up' button so hard I might have broke it. I get into the elevator and hold the door for anyone who needs to get in. Luckily no one does. I hit a button for the 91'st floor and wait for the sudden jerk and force of gravity pushing down on you, that tells you your going up. I stand there and listen to the music that emited through the speakers. At the 90'th floor the elevator stops. Crap. The doors open and a herd of people knock me down. I try to get up, but fail miserably.

I feel the force of the elevator going up and then jerk to a stop at my stop. I leap out of the elevator and gasp for air. I get up, only to get knocked down again by the rampage of people. I groan. I really hate this regular routine. I get up slowly and carefully in fear another group of people will come along. But they don't. I dust myself off and pull out a white, greasy apron and put it on. I walk toward the department that has a 'Burger Shack' sign. I walk in and see six people in line for a burger and 2 sitting down already. Man today is busy. I walk towards the door that has the 'Employees Only' sign on it, pull out a key, unlock the door, and go in. The first thing I see is, my friend Bill. " Hey Bill," I say as I walk towards the grill. Bill looked from the burger he was making. " Hey Gumball", He says and looks back down. He dosn't talk much. I start reading orders and putting patties on the grill. After an hour or two of this, I stop and look at the clock. 8:49. Lunch time for me. " I'm goin for lunch Bill," I say as I put the apron on a rack. Bill looks up from the burger he was making. " What not gonna eat here?". I laugh. "No not eatin this crap," I say as I walk out the door. I here him chuckle as I leave for a near by Subway. I get a meatball sandwich and walk towards the elevator. I hit the button to go to the 92'th floor. I like eating while I look out the windows of that floor.

Once the elevator doors open I head for a bench by the window. I un-wrap my sandwhich and take a bite out of it. I look down on the city. I see people and cars that all look like ants from up here. I take another bite of the sandwhich when I here, " Gumball, Gumball Watterson?" I turn around to see a familiar doe with antlers. **(A/N, Most of my stories will have Penny being a doe) **I recognize her; Penny Figzgerald, my long time crush.


End file.
